starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тайбер Занн
Tайбер Занн( ) — человек, мужчина, криминальный барон. Он родился в 34 ДБЯ на Анаксисе, где работал на фабрике родителей. В то время он стал одним из лучших игроков в сабакк и приобрёл хорошую репутацию в преступном мире. Однажды он попытался снабдить свою организацию оружием со склада. Тем не менее Тайбера поймала стража, и отец в наказание отправил сына в Академию Кариды. Там проявились новые стороны перспективного студента: лидерство и организованность. Используя свой статус, Тайбер тайно наладил связи с преступным миром и занялся перевозкой контрабанды, несмотря на предупреждения подельника Ураи Фена. Вскоре адмирал Траун заинтересовался этим делом и легко разоблачил Тайбера, которого исключили из академии. Однако благодаря своим связям Тайбер вскоре начал создания своей преступной группировки. Он сотрудничал с Джаббой Хаттом, пока не украл у него ценный артефакт. За это Тайбера арестовали имперцы, но Ураи Фен сбежал с голокроном. Из тюрьмы на Кесселе Занна освободил Ураи Фен, который нанял корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». В ходе бунта Тайбер с заключёнными прорвался к кораблю, а затем улетел на неизвестное хаттам убежище на Рилоте. Тайбер Занн немедленно приступил к возрождению Консорциума, начиная постепенно коррумпировать и захватывать слабые планеты. Биография Ранние годы Занн родился на Aнаксисе, в 34 ДБЯ и поначалу работал в семейной фирме «Занн Ремануфакттуринг», тогда же он стал одним из лучших игроком в сабакк, а так же он промышлял мелкими делишками. Так как он приобрел хорошую репутацию в преступном мире, на Занна вскоре обратила внимание и тамошняя элита. Он попытался снабдить свою организацию оружием, украденным с отцовских складов. Но отец Занна поймал его с поличным и в наказание отослал в Каридскую академию. На службе Империи Будучи одним из перспективных студентов Академии, Тайбер использовал свой статус имперского военного для дальнейшего налаживания связей с преступным миром и занялся перевозкой контрабанды по договоренности с Джаббой Хаттом. Его подельник Ураи Фен предупредил о ней Занна. Это не могло продолжаться слишком долго— адмирал Траун, заинтересовавшийся этим делом, легко разоблачил Тайбера, и того исключили из академии. Хозяин преступного мира Используя связи, которыми он обзавелся за время военной службы, Занн приступил к созданию своей организации, впоследствии ставшей известной как Консорциум Занна. Он сотрудничал с Джаббой Хаттом, пока не украл у того странный и ценный артефакт на Фелуции. Вскоре Занн был арестован по обвинению в «преступлении против Империи», но Ураи Фену удалось скрыться вместе с артефактом. К счастью для Занна, Ураи Фен сумел устроить ему побег с Кесселя— во время «внезапного» тюремного бунта Тайбер бежал на «Тысячелетний сокол», на котором они и покинули планету. Освободившись, Занн принялся восстанавливать Консорциум и превращать его в реальную силу, с которой считались бы не только в преступном мире— эта организация, располагавшая значительным военным потенциалом, стала оказывать покровительство мирам, пострадавшим вследствие Галактической Гражданской войны. В своем докладе о деятельности Консорциума в период после 0 ЯБ лейтенант Имперской службы безопасности Изабелла Саар упомянула об интересе Занна к проекту постройки «Затмения» — имперского Звездного супер разрушителя нового класса. Тайбер использовал свою агентурную сеть, чтобы использовать в своих целях Галактическую Гражданскую войну— для пиратских нападений, диверсий и похищений. В течение восстановления организации, его силы сражались против обеих фракций. Он располагал собственным Звездным Разрушителем класса «Агрессор» под названием «Беспощадный», игравшим роль личного флагмана Занна. Во время боя он мог использовать его для маскировки. Он использовал Ночную Сестру Силри, которую освободил на Датомире, для изучения артефакта ситов, украденного им на Фелуции у Джаббы. Силри поняла истинное предназначение артефакта, но скрыла его от Тайбера, что стало причиной их ссоры. Занн пообещал убить всех Ночных Сестер на Датомире, если она будет лгать ему в дальнейшем и велел Ураи Фену убить Силри, если та совершит попытку покушения на Занна. Другое Занн прекрасно владел специальным двуствольным бластером системы Роука, служившим ему личным оружием— наподобие того, каким пользовался в 130 ПБЯ Кейд Скайуокер. Последнее сведения о Занне и его Консорциуме относятся к 4 ПБЯ— во время Второго Куатского сражения Занн пытался захватить супер разрушитель «Затмение» и разжиться сведениями о сокровищницах Императора. Дальнейшая судьба Занна и возглавляемой им преступной организации неизвестна. Не ясно и то, что был у Занна за голокрон, кто его создал и с какой целью, известно лишь, то, что Силри с помощь голокрона смогла найти тайное убежище Ситов, в котором находились замороженные в карбонит солдаты Ситов. Личность и черты характера Несмотря на ранние связи с криминалом, Тайбер являлся исполнительным и ответственным человеком. Он обладал руководительским талантом и своеволием, которое впоследствии привело его на преступный путь. Тайбер Занн отлично понимал, что каждый человек имеет свою цену и активно пользовался этим для расширения своего синдиката. Занн требовал от своих подчиненных исполнительность и точное выполнение приказов, так как не хотел, чтобы его синдикат превратился в простую бандитскую группировку. Главным намериньем Тайбер Занна было отомстить Империи за "неоцененные творческие способности" из-за которых он был исключен из академии. thumb|Тайбер Занн на капитанском мостике «Затмения» Появления *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * Источники * *''News from the Underworld: Vol. 1, Issue 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Примечания Внешние ссылки *''E3: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *IGN "interview" with Tyber Zann *StarWars.com: Tyber Zann Video Категория:Планетарные лидеры Категория:Родившиеся на Анаксисе Категория:Преступники Категория:Консорциум Занна Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту